Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of a glazing of curved, laminated glass, particularly a car glazing, formed from at least two individual glass sheets and at least one intermediate, thermoplastic sheet which connects the glass sheets together in which a decorative coating of a baking ink, such as an enamel, is applied by printing to one of the individual glass sheets, onto the surface which is to subsequently come into contact with the intermediate sheet and in the marginal zone.